


Set of Dares

by FluftSketchUwU



Series: Dance Partner [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akali is a nurse and a cook, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Irelia is an aviator, Love, Love Bites, Romance, Sexual Content, Tattoos, Teasing, Transformed chapters of Behind that Attitude into mature versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluftSketchUwU/pseuds/FluftSketchUwU
Summary: Akali didn't asked for a sleepover like this.. and how it turns out like this. She wouldn't mind asking Irelia about the thing that she wanted to clarify about. Without provoking a dare





	Set of Dares

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is the mature version of Chapter 8, Moments Before Night-time, of my story, Behind that Attitude. Read on! I suggest to check the chapter first before reading! 
> 
> Here is the link of Chapter 8 for readers who hasn't read the story yet. https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014323/chapters/40161821
> 
> Chapter includes FLUFFS, teasing, daring, lovable romance and slight humor!

 

_At the balcony.. drinking cocoa._

"Let me ask you this." Finally she anticipates.. If this fails, she could escape right off the bat using this balcony as a route, though she is quite used of swift escapes before. "What am I to you?" The ninja said straightforwardly. "A friend, right?"

The dancer almost lost of her words, is Akali doubting this because she invited her on sleepover already? And so Irelia could tell her why, the dancer grips her mug of cocoa and sighed before giving a statement. "Of course. Why?"

"Nothing." Akali could feel a certain emotion inside her. _"Ugh. She gave me an answer. She thinks of me as an ordinary friend. I should be grateful but why? Why I feel.. disappointed?"_

Akali grips her mug, that answer kept echoing inside her mind that baffles her. She expects more; that more will answer why is she acting so weird as if her stomach is fluttering out of the sudden whenever Irelia is offering something that is new to her.

It literally _frustrates_  her..

To break the silence, Irelia feels like something troubles Akali's mind that falls under her curiosity. Was her answer enough? In that case, Akali shouldn't be feeling down, but.. maybe this is the perfect time for the truth.

"Akali." Irelia called, she tries to gaze at the ninja's red eyes with her blue ones. She inhales and starts explaining. "Okay. I am not saying that I do want to have  **more**  in terms of deepening our relationship but I want to progress that friendship we have right now to something more that I can almost call you as my  _family_  but that doesn't mean that I want you  _more_  as a friend or I don't know or maybe or.. maybe? Ah whatever, okay bye! Goodnight!" Instantly, Irelia scuttled towards the bed, leaving the mug on the desk half-full.

. . . .

Staying the night for the first time is something questionable, especially when she's invited by a girl who declared herself as her friend few days ago. Like, she can tell it's suspiciously questionable. And who wouldn't have thought that her family simply accepted her to stay.

Right now, Akali is wearing the pajamas that Irelia gave today, which is making her ridiculously adorable under the dancer's eyes. Currently, Irelia is hiding under the blankets due to her _surprising confession_  as for the ninja's doubts. Akali could extract information about it, yet the dancer chose to restrain. Both of them are exchanging gestures as Akali wanted to reveal Irelia from the blankets.

"If you keep squirming.." Akali had enough, following an action where she pinned Irelia's wrists against the sheets. The action brought Irelia to squirm further for escape, with her struggling concluded the ninja to pin her harder with her strength. "You know, that's not gonna work."

Irelia grunted, so is her will to make a reversal instead. The move made her on top against the ninja, which it surprises her. Didn't know that Irelia can actually do reversals. The bed sheets rustled, blankets twisted against their bodies from the action. "Really?"

"Woah.." Akali got impressed. "Heh. You.."

"Yeah, me. On top of you now." Irelia grinned, her legs pressed together locking the ninja's waist. With her blue crystalline eyes gazing daringly at the ninja's red ones made a tension. "Remember, you have a bed at the floor. Are we fighting over this?"

"I'm literally fighting for the thing you said before. Wanna hear it again. But, you hid under the blanket like a coward turtle." Akali made a reasonable insult, it's just her way to tease someone like this daring dancer above her.

"Yeah that. Not going to happen. I've already said it. So, it's your fault if you lost my words." Irelia replies also with a denial from Akali's desire to hear it again. Close enough, she instantly felt a strong force from the ninja, Akali just swiftly breaks free with her physical strength and made a reversal. The sheets rustle again from the move, which it ends up a ninja hovering above the tensed dancer.

"Too bad. Maybe.. I'll force it out from you then." Akali finished, face at inch right at the dancer. Seeing the dancer's cheeks flushed red tells so much from her.

"Oh yeah? How will you going to do it then?" Irelia glared having eyes burned into a set of daring.

"Simple." Her eyes mysteriously changed into its rare softness, her red eyes falls onto gazing at the dancer's blue ones with a hint of desire. "You wanna know?"

"If it includes me being interrogated by getting _tied_  up here, _tickled_  to death, or  _whatsoever,_  I'll definitely send you on the floor." Irelia dared with her smirk on her lips. The statement made Akali surprised, as for her discovery that Irelia can say things like that. This made her have something in mind, if Irelia talks like this, then so be it.

"Yeah. I'll take that tickle part then." Akali grinned mischievously. "But in a different way."

"Oh yeah? In what way? Tickling me until I ran out of breath? Or tickling me until I  _beg_  you to stop?" Irelia happens to shut Akali from that daring statement. What is far more concerning is that this talk is leading them somewhere.. Especially Irelia is giving some dares that hinting Akali.

 _"All I wanna hear is the thing she told me before while we're drinking cocoa, I didn't asked for this."_  Akali deeply thought, almost making her gulp in frustration from the teasing.

"Oh yeah?" Akali raised her eyebrow, her grin is considering as a taunt. It ends with a smirk as if she's telling Irelia something. "Tickling you until you beg me is something. It's better if my name would come out from your mouth."

"If you—" Instantly, she felt a hand touching her curve. "W-Wait.."

"Yeah wait. Not gonna happen." Akali smirked again. "Ah. I forgot. You better keep yourself silent. Else, your parents might hear ya.."

Irelia cursed in whisper, because of the threat to remain silent is hindering her senses from this kind of tickling that Akali is doing on to her body. It made Akali to slide her hand underneath the dancer's shirt, touching the soft bump of a skin over there, having her palm slide over the hard center.

"Akali." Irelia gritted her teeth. "You.."

"You know. For something that I wanna clarify about, turns out to be like this. And this sleepover.." Akali started to massage the soft skin, fingertips playing gracefully across the smooth skin that sends Irelia to shiver. "I just want.. to clarify that thing you told me while we're at the balcony, drinking cocoa.."

"It's.. not important.." Irelia winced from the sensation.

"Oh really. So don't tell me,  ** _this_** , is more important than those words?" Akali continued her gentle movements. "Heh.. what a dancer you are." She ends it with a small taunt. From the looks of the dancer's face having tints of redness scattering around her cheekbones does make an effect to push Akali for more action. "Perhaps you wanna dance?" The ninja taunted, with her hands massages the dancer's bosom gently. Her voice reached out from the dancer's ear, vibrating its meaning around her shrouded brain from the tickling. Levels of dopamine sparking high from the ninja's movements, bringing Irelia having some desire building inside. Why did it turned like this anyway? She could blame Akali for this.

"Dance on this bed? I do think it's a nice stage then." Irelia returns to shut Akali down with her passive body on the bed while her expression do tell a different story. "You know. Why don't you force me to say those words again? Since you said so."

"Ha. You sure?" Akali smirked lavishly. "You better prevent your parents to seek out noises from this room then."

"Noises.."

Akali smirked again. Her eyes leered powerfully. "Yeah, noises. Like this." Her hand slides across the toned stomach of the dancer, slithering her hand inside the pajamas that Irelia wears. The action brought Irelia to feel the sting of tickling from that, which it caused her to grunt in high pitched.

Irelia clasps her mouth shut, the noise is circulating across her room that her room's walls can't block it.

" _That_. noise. " Akali laughs. Somewhat delighted on how she made Irelia cause to make that noise. "Later on, you'll be expecting your mouth to make _noises_  of my name." Then she teased the dancer's sensitive area slowly, rubbing her palm with friction it gives. She could feel the warmth of that hand, and how it feels..

"Ah.. N-No.. I.." Irelia's breathing hitched to convulse, because of the massaging made her feel..  _burning, dripping.._  It betrays her feelings a little bit. Which it causes her to change her mind.

"Yeah?" That face, that look she gives while she's teasing her.. "Hm.. Relia.." Akali felt the rush inside her, like a swirl of pleasure that works visually from what is she seeing right now. The ninja calls the attention from the way Irelia is making noises.. She could silence her with something, and so she did.

Her noises are blocked by that lips locking onto hers. Soft, warm.. deep.. passionate.. It is driving Irelia crazy for a bit. The ninja's lips on her is something she wanted to feel in spite Akali is a type that doesn't even care whatsoever from the people around her. This is a rare phenomenon. And.. worth of loving it.

As Akali's lips on hers, she happens to make it more. Pushing inside is a flesh that'll enhance everything, happened to surprise Akali from that. Irelia pulls the ninja close while her tongue plays along the ninja's tongue. Exchanging their essences are meant to be something for calling deep attraction, and the rising desire. Even those moans are being exchanged, followed by the heat increasing between them.

"Holy.." Akali breathed as she pulled out, stopping her gentle teasing as well. A string of clear fluid stretched from their lips, a sign that their heated kiss is definitely telling them that they are on the heat. "That was.."

"Kali.. Something.. I feel weird now." Irelia reported, also breathing heavily. Her nails gripped the sheets, clawing it with pressure.

"What do you feel? You can tell me. Nurse is here.." It's  **obvious**  what Irelia is currently feeling right now.

"I feel.. warm. Slippery? I felt something.. just came out from.. there.. It's not like period, right?" Irelia explains. So far the cutest thing she can see from the way Irelia explains.. that.

"Course not.. It's a physical reaction of.. arousal. Relia.." Akali whispered at her ear. "It's a sign that you'll definitely.. screaming my name later on.."

A sudden spark hits her exposed neck that is wet and soft, the ninja's lips pressing her neck with a savage kiss. She can even hear the sounds of kissing on her neck.. Sloppy.. Vacuuming the skin..

..Wait..

WAIT.

"H-Hold it.. Don't you dare leaving—"

"Oops." Akali made a sly smirk. It seems she left one _red mark_  near at the jawline.

"Akali!"

"Sorry. Can't help it. Marked by the ninja.." She grinned mischievously.

"If my parents find this—!"

"Tell 'em I pinched ya. Or an insect bit you."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah. Hehe. Maybe, I'll use that." Akali hummed.

"What?" That's the last thing she heard from the ninja. Because, that sensation went back again. Her neck is being drenched by wet kisses like droplets of rain. But that's not all, Akali slithered her hand further inside of the undergarments, touching what's the ingredient there that will definitely make the dancer scream. One slender finger is enough for revealing how Irelia looks like to have that bliss. Adding up her experience in medicine, she  _knows_  the spots..

"A-Aka—.." Irelia almost moaned her name. Her face contort in pleasure that fuels the ninja's mind.

"So? Tell me what you said before..?" She keeps on the slowest pace, which is pretty frustrating for someone who's having deep bliss.

"I-I.. wanna.." Irelia shuts her eyes as she grunted from the treat. "See.. you as.. a family.. of.. m-mine.." She stutters, stopping the explanation as Akali hits a spot under at the swollen flesh. Series of strong spasms ravishing her mind that silenced her urge to speak, words got converted into moans that only Akali can hear. "I..I want.."

"What do you want?" Akali whispered, red eyes gazing with an undeniable desire to push the dancer's limit.

Body shakes, with the mind that pleasure is succumbing her senses for her to reach the blissful peak. Her body arched a little, the shot of pleasing current electrified her in whole that even her moans finally turned into calling a name.. Sheets rustles again from the convulsions of the dancer's climax. "A-Aka—.. Ah.. Kali.." Breathless moans calling a name and she can't even finish it. Though it is supposedly a moan, it literally turning the ninja on.

Dazed from the sensation, her body slightly twitched. Breathing sporadically that the sounds of rapid heartbeat would be the music of this room. Irelia happens to fallen unconscious, eyes shut until she sighed in content then.. she started to take a blissful sleep.

"Aw.. First blood.." Akali giggled, though there is no sign of.. having blood in here, she views it as for taking Irelia down for the first time. "Hm.. was I'm not a part of your family?" She made a last foreword for the dancer, hoping those words would reach into the sleeping beauty beneath her.

Yet..

 _"Fuck this.. I'm totally.."_  Akali squirmed as she felt herself.. slippery. The arousal turned her from the way this sleepover ends up like this. Plus.. The body beneath her, this  _exposed_  body, too open and vulnerable.. is turning her on.

Thus, Akali ended savoring herself to show how much she accepts Irelia's confession recently.. by bathing the slumbering dancer's body with sizzling and sensual kisses that leaves a burn on the toned skin. Following a move to undress herself, exposing those tattoos that are bound to be in secret.

* * *

Birds chirping in a sweetest way for it to express that morning has finally come. The room has this silence because of the ordeal happened last night. Calling that event somewhat indeed questionable, those clothes scattered about are the answer.

Irelia squirmed, having the air shivered her a little. The bed has this warmth that she could get used to. She wishes that this warmth will stay forever, in this bed that makes her sleeping better.

However, the thought of looking at the side to see what causes the warmth made Irelia falls under a huge discovery. An artwork is trailed around that flesh stumbles her eyes, majestic dragons of Ionia is painted flawlessly on the skin and it exemplifies the pride of Ionia.

It made her heart skipped. Who is this?! What is going on?!  _"No.. Shit.. No. NO NO NO.."_  She never had SEEN this before. Literally.. Among her acquaintances and contacts, no one HAS these kind of tattoos; no one from her friends that HAS tattoos like this. Wait.. Before she freaks out.

"Hm?" The person moves, a little bit glared from the light of the sun. "Heh.." She smirked. Seeing her naked made her smile maliciously.

"A-Akali?!" Irelia shrieks.

"Huh? Yeah?"

"I.. I thought.. you're someone else. S-Sorry.." Irelia averted herself, blushing from the mistake. AND how Akali looks.. so.. attractive.. with the perfect, fit body with tattoos.

"Because of my tattoos? I can see that." Akali smiles. "You'd think you made a one-night stand to someone because you didn't recognized these tattoos. Huh."

"..Have you forgotten that my parents WILL NOT allow me to bring—"

"But you brought me in. And look what happened." Akali went closer, hands sliding across the skin that indicates something. "Even you.. has something to show." She draws small circles at the dancer's red spots on the skin..

Are these..

"What the.. hell." Irelia got bewildered. Her body is like having visible red spots on the chest, abdomen.. and even her.. thighs. "Akali! What have you—"

It's easy to silence the dancer by a kiss. Why? It's because Irelia softens from it, which her defiance got defeated. Soon, Akali pushes her on the bed while she silences the dancer. Slow fingers managed to tease the skin a little that sends Irelia to shiver.

"You know how much you wanted me as a family, right?" She said as she pulls out.

"This doesn't mean we're going to  _make love_  to build a family, Akali. What I mean is to.. stay like a family does.." Irelia blushed from that.

"Sure thing. But more special.."

"Yes indeed.. And I am NOT going to forgive you from THESE hickeys that you've done."

"Hey. I made my word not to mark your neck. So instead I've done it on places that are secluded." Akali huffed, almost making her point for real. She could point what she means by the parts where she had kissed. "Spots that are bound for vital points. Here. Here.. Here.. Oh. Even..  _here._ "

"You—.." Irelia immediately cloaked herself with the blanket. "That is NOT even a vital point! Perv!"

"Ha. Look who's talkin'.." Akali snickered. "Some dancer you are that moans my name as if she's having the excessive amounts sex drive that literally drives anyone crazy. _Ah! Ah! Aka— Tha-That feels.. Oh.. Kali— Akali!_ " She EVEN changed her voice like a squealing girl—  _moaning_  from that. What the heck?! Akali is definitely teasing..for her to make fun of Irelia. "The way you can't say my name properly is turning me on, sooo much."

"I.. I.." Irelia is about to burst from redness. She randomly slapping Akali with her pillow. Her morning is highly embarrassing and.. Gods.. She could kill Akali from the teasing. "I hate you! Damn it!" Laughter came from the ninja as she takes Irelia's hits like a play. Irelia using her soft pillow to hit her body is something sweet under her eyes. She could get use of this one, and how to deal Irelia on the bed. Adding up those love marks she left on the dancer's skin totally brings her to adore Irelia for more.

****

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating soon! <3 
> 
> Future chapters might lead into ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡° )


End file.
